He was perfect She was green
by broadwaygrl6502
Summary: elphaba really loves fiyero but he's always just out of reach to her...he's perfect she's green
1. Prolouge

As his retreating footsteps echoed behind her she thought to herself, why? Why him? The most popular guy around and she had fallen completely and utterly under his spell. She shook her head trying to clear her mind. She had to escape this feeling before it overwhelmed him completely.

TOO LATE

Already she couldn't stop thinking about him. Picturing his perfect features in her mind's eye. No! She shook her head again in another attempt to focus back on reality. She couldn't have him. Ever. He was perfect. She was green.


	2. Cut

Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with a feeling of absolute despair. She turned and ran. Back in her dorm after classes she sat, shrouded in hopelessness, on her bed. Another long day. Sometimes she wondered why she even put up with it. All of the name and games and teasing. And the whispering. That was the worst. And no matter how many times it happened nothing stilled the pain of walking into a room and realizing that everyone in it had just stopped talking about her. Of course now there was also the added pain of him being at the center of it all no better than the rest of them. The hurt of it all rose up and overwhelmed her suddenly, and against her will a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A gaggle of giggly girls burst into the room.

"Look! Froggy's crying!!" one shouted laughing at Elphaba's shocked hurt face.

"Aww poor baby!" cried another, her voice dripping with mock concern. The entire group burst into laughter. At the center of the group stood her roommate, Galinda, the only one not laughing was instead standing there looking embarrassed. But there he was next to Galinda laughing with the rest of them. When the laughter subsided Fiyero kissed Galinda goodnight. Elphaba looked away biting back more tears. The couple pulled apart and the girls' ooing subsided. He left but the rest of them sat down for what would surely a long night of giggles and gossip. Elphie almost screamed. Would she have no time alone to escape their taunts and laughter? To escape from him? The perfect blonde sitting in the center of their gaggle of giggles was a constant, stinging remiender of all that he was, of all that she wasn't. It was just too much and she couldn't take anymore! The weight of everything her life was pressing in on her from all sides. The whispers, the teasing, the Fiyero. It was suffocating her. And then all of a sudden she was running as fast as she could out of there, ignoring the girls' cries of surprise and Galinda's calls of "Elphie, come back!"

She found herself in an old, seldom-used bathroom. As she caught her breath something shiny on the floor caught her eye. It was a glass shard from someone's broken mirror. She picked it up, almost instinctively and placed it against her forearm. Then she pulled the sharp edge across her wrist leaving a thin line of blood behind it. Immediately, she felt better. Why, she wasn't sure. But she knew that as long as she had it she would be alright.


	3. Snowstorm

Note to readers: Power outage protocol at Shiz mean that whatever room you're in or closest to you have to stay there until the lights come back on.

Months passed. Fall became winter and the weather got colder. One night in the middle of December a huge snow and ice storm was called for. Madame Morrible advised for students to remain indoors for the predicted storm was likely to cause power outages. However, Galinda, in her blissful, blonde, brained ness seemed to think that nothing bad would happen, refused to cancel her plans with Fiyero, and was on the other side of the building getting ready in Shen-Shen's room. Fiyero was outside Elphaba's room waiting, unaware of where Galinda actually was. Elphie herself was in her room in her usual misery. The torments of the day had been worse than ever. Fiyero himself had tripped her in front of the whole class and laughed cruelly with them when she fell flat on her face. She was lying on her bed with a pillow over face attempting to muffle her sobs as tears streamed down her face. The pressures of the day accumulated as she cried and she was just about to make a break for the bathroom (and her stock of sharp edges) when the lights went out.

She was plunged into utter darkness.

"Great! This is just great!" She yelled to no one in particular.

"I'm not allowed to go anywhere, Galinda won't come back, AND I can't see!"

"I have a lighter" came a voce from within the darkness.

Elphaba jumped. "Who's there!" she called in the direction of the voice.

"Fiyero" the voice answered." I was waiting for Galinda outside the door when the lights went out. So I have to stay here. Where's Galinda?"

"She was getting ready in Shen-Shen's room." Said Elphaba. "She's on the other side of the building."

"Oh"

"Well, umm I guess we should light some candles so we can see. You said you had a lighter right?"

"Yeah"

"I know I have some candles around here somewhere." She rummaged around trying to find her way around in the pitch black room."

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"No" she said. "I got them."

"Oh, good, here's the lighter."

She lit the candles and almost dropped them when she saw how close he was to her.

Adrenaline started rushing through her. She could feel his breath on her face.

"Here, take a candle." She said.

He saw the tear streaks on her face and a pang of guilt shot through him. Somehow he knew he was the cause of her tears.

"Thanks."

She took a step back from him and tried to breathe. Suddenly the urge to cut was maddening.

"I-uummmm-I'll be right back" She stammered and walked as fast as she could to the bathroom. **Uh-oh we all know what she's about to do…will Fiyero find out? What will he do? I'll try to update soon. Please Review**


	4. It hurts

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." She said, confused. Why would he care? He hated her.

"I'll be right back," she said. "I have to go do something real quick."

She ran into the kitchen tears suddenly running down her cheeks. She was so confused! She absentmindedly rummaged through the silverware and pulled out a sharp knife. She was so distracted she didn't realize that she had pulled out one that was too sharp…

She pulled the blade quickly across her wrist. Sharp pain. Release. But something was wrong. She looked down at the gash on her wrist and cried out when she saw how deep it was. She looked over at the knife she was using. Too sharp! Then a sharp wave of pain from her arm hit her. Hard. She cried out in pain again, louder this time. This time Fiyero heard her scream and came running into the kitchen.

"Elphie! Elphie, what happened?"

His eyes followed the huge gash on her arm then moved to the other scars criss-crossing both arms and finally found the knife in her hand.

"Elphie, what have you done?"

He looked into her eyes with genuine concern and she burst into tears.

He put his arms around her fully and guiltily aware of the fact that her depression was almost certainly his fault.

"Shhhh." He whispered into her ear "Shhh, it's going to be all right" he stroked her hair gently and brushed his lips over her forehead. She was surprised temporarily at the unexpected sensitivity but snuggled closer to him, deciding to take advantage of it. He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Why are doing this to yourself?" He asked quietly.

She took a deep shaky breath." It's just all too much. I can't take it all. Everything hurts too much. This makes it stop." She stopped. Tears were streaming down her face again. He pulled her close to him again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

Her only response was to pull in closer to him.

Author's Note: Ok I know it was kind of short but you have to understand that I type these things on this tiny portable keyboard so it looks bigger…

(Hint: more reviewsfaster, longer updates)

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. I'll tell you

A/N-OMG I am so sorry that I haven't done anything with this story!!! I hit a horrible writers block and I had no idea where I wanted to take this. But anyway here's chapter 5! Questions? Suggestions? Corrections? REVIEW!

"Elphie, what happened?" Fiyero asked, his voice panicky. This had to be his fault, he thought. Why did he have to be so mean to her? WHY? He could just kick himself when he thought of some of the things he said and did to her. Sometimes he did. He glanced down at her and was startled to see that she was crying. He had never thought that Elphaba Thropp would be the type of person who cried. But, when he thought about it, in a way, it made sense. Anyone who was treated the way she was would have a breakdown sometime. Who wouldn't? He supposed he had just never thought of her as being like everyone else. And that had been his mistake.

XOXOXOXOXOXODEFYXOXOXGRAVITYXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

He knelt next her and saw that she was cradling her arm. He reached out to look at it. Against her first instinct Elphaba let him see it. His touch was surprisingly gentle and he gasped when he saw first the fresh, deep gash, and then the countless scars that crisscrossed her arm. She looked away, ashamed and pulled her arm away.

"What happened?" his voice held utter disbelief.

She shook her head. "Its nothing."

"That's a pretty bloody 'nothing', Elphaba. What did you do to yourself and why?" Though in the corner of his mind he thought he knew why and guilt stabbed him like the knife Elphaba had mutilated her arm with.

Elphaba, beautiful as ever even through her tears, looked at the floor and mumbled something Fiyero couldn't understand. He looked at her with concern and waited.

She looked up at him with a piercing look. "How do I know I can trust you?" She backed away from him slightly. "How do I know you won't use this against me?" She continued to stare at him, her piercing eyes searching every detail of his face for a glimmer of dishonesty. Fiyero felt slightly unnerved by her sudden change in attitude. He didn't feel he could blame her, though. He hadn't exactly been kind to her. He sighed.

"Elphaba Thropp" he began. "I swear on my life that whatever you tell me will never be imparted to another person for as long as I live." He looked at her again, worry creasing his perfect face. She couldn't help thinking to herself that he was hot when he was concerned. She felt herself getting lost in those gorgeous blue eyes, and somehow, she believed he was being sincere. She took a deep breath.

"Alright" she whispered. "If you promise, I'll tell you everything."

**A/N-OOOOO SUSPENSE!!! You'll have to review if you wanna find out what happens next. And believe me YOU TO FIND OUT. Soo REVIEW!! Please and thank you. **


	6. I promise

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. Then she closed it. "You really promise?" She fixed him with another piercing glare, but this time he thought he saw something else in her eyes. There was sadness, fright, and distrust, but there was also hope. "I promise," he said, putting his hand on hers and squeezing.

"Ok" she said. She took another deep breath and looked at the floor.

"You know the way everyone treats me?" she said softly.

He nodded a feeling of guilt spreading through him.

"Well…sometimes…" she faltered. "Sometimes its just too…too much to…take." Another tear ran down her cheek.

"You and all your friends all seem to think that because I have green skin I have no feelings." Her tone became accusatory. "I feel just like any other person, Fiyero, and you would do well to remember it!" She was breathing a little harder. She took several more deep breaths and continued. "When everything becomes…too much, I have to do something about it. I have to have a way to stop the feelings and…this" she gestured to her arm, "is how I deal with them." Tears filled her eyes again but this time she wiped them away and looked away from Fiyero.

Fiyero was dumbstruck. He had no idea what to do or say. He wanted to comfort Elphaba, but he could think of nothing that might be vaguely comforting especially since he was the prime reason for her suffering.

"Elphie…I'm so sorry." He stuttered softly. She laughed bitterly.

"Oh yes and that's supposed to make up for all the pain you've caused me? Everything I've been through and 'I'm sorry' is supposed to make it all better?" She was breathing hard again, her fists clenched, her whole body shaking with fury.

Fiyero looked at the ground, ashamed. He could not reply. Everything she had said was true, and while he wanted more than anything to fix the damage he had caused, "I'm sorry" was certainly not going to do it.

"What are you gonna say to that?" she asked, mockingly.

"I can't say anything," he said. "You're right."

This surprised her. She stared at him. "What did you say?"

"I said you're right" he said. "'I'm sorry' is not going to fix the way I treated you. I was wrong."

This response both shocked and softened her.

"Well look at that," she muttered to herself. "Mr. High-and-mighty actually admitted he was wrong."

She half smiled at him, and then winced in pain. "Ouch!" She clutched her arm again, wincing. "I need to bandage this. That knife was too sharp." She started to stand, but he stopped her.

"I'll do it." He looked at her meaningfully. "What do you need?"

She looked as if she might refuse, then said: "A clean wet washcloth, soap, and a clean bandage."

He picked the candle up and returned within minutes with what she had requested. He sat back down, closer to her than before and reached for her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Bandaging your arm." He held his hand out for her arm. "You can't say I don't owe it to you to be kind."

She was baffled by his kindness. Had he not tripped her hours ago in the middle of everyone? Why was he all of a sudden a caring person? She decided she didn't care. She was more than ready for a little kindness.

She held out her arm to him and he took it, gently beginning to wash it. His touch sent shivers up her arm and then through the rest of her body. She hadn't been this close to him since the day with the Lion Cub. Her breath caught in her throat and she was overwhelmed by sudden waves of desire that coursed through her entire body. She was almost glad when a sharp pain shot from her arm and pushed away the other feelings. She reacted without thinking, pulling her arm away.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He looked at the ground and she knew he meant everything he'd said and not just her arm.

She held her arm back out to him. He smiled slightly, and finished bandaging her arm. He didn't let go of her arm, though. He looked into her eyes for a long moment before pulling her into a kiss.

**Questions? Suggestions? Corrections? Please R&R!**


	7. I love you

Elphaba was shocked beyond recognition. A tingling sensation rippled through her entire being. She didn't know much about kissing, never having kissed anyone before, but she could certainly tell that Fiyero was excellent at it. She couldn't breathe. Where had this come from? Fiyero, Prince of the Arjikis, who had taunted her mercilessly since the day she came to Shiz was kissing her? She couldn't even think. Not when he was kissing her like this. His tongue pushed on her lips, begging entry to her mouth. She almost pulled away to question him. But she didn't. She couldn't. Instead she her parted her lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss. His tongue moved into her mouth and she thought she would faint, the way he made her feel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He entwined his hands in her long, silky black hair and pulled her closer still. Their breathing became ragged and he moved down to her neck, sucking on her green skin. She moaned softly, almost unable to stand it. She had never felt this tortured and at the same time so completely satisfied. Finally he moved back to her mouth and resumed exploring it with his tongue. The desire coursing through her cells egged her on and she moved her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head, momentarily breaking their kiss. She looked into his eyes questioningly. She saw lust in them, but there was also something else. Something that had never been in eyes that were looking at her. There was love.

"What about Glinda?" she asked, still breathing hard. He shrugged.

"I guess I'll have to end it with her. I messed you up too much already. I need…to get this right." He looked back into her eyes. There were tears on them. "I love you, Elphaba Thropp." And he kissed her again, leaving her completely breathless once more.

**Questions? Suggestions? Corrections? Please R&R!!**

A/N-So I know that was short, but it felt like the right place to end the chapter… 

**Kind of another cliffhanger? Man I seem to specialize in those (and I really hate them too, for those of you who've seen it, when Pirates 2 ended I was ready to freaking sue!!) so I'm sorry bout that. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up pretty soon but then I might not be able to update again until about 5 weeks from now. I have vacation. I'll be back for less than a day and them I leave for a month at sleepaway. And all of this is with no computers ********. I'm sorry about that…**


	8. I don't know what to call this chapter

"I love you, Elphaba Thropp."

Elphaba felt as if the world had turned upside down. Less than twelve hours ago Fiyero had humiliated her in front of everyone and now he professing his love for her? She had no idea what to say. Her mouth was hanging open and she was still breathless from his last kiss. He was sitting across from her smiling, but also searching her face apprehensively for her reaction. She felt like she had to say _something _yet she still had no idea what.

"Fiyero…I…" she trailed off. She realized that she was frightened. She had no experience with this. What if he was lying to her? Could this be yet another ploy to humiliate her in front of the entire student body? The thought made her angry. Playing with someone's feelings that way was _not_ funny! She opened her mouth to accuse him but then caught sight of his face. There was something about the way he was looking at her that made her believe him. His eyes held warmth and tenderness. And hadn't he said he would leave Galinda? That he wanted to be with her? He had definitely made that clear. He said he loved her. When Galinda talked of her dates with Fiyero (in vivid detail with nothing that had been said or done forgotten) she never mentioned him saying "I love you." But Fiyero had told her, Elphaba, that he loved her, he had said it right to her face, with no hint of malice. As she looked into his eyes she found herself believing him against all her better judgment. All her past experiences told her that this was a lie. But something deep down inside her told her it was true. And if it was true she wasn't about to ruin it with accusatory statements.

"I love you too." Her face was inches from his again. Her breathing quickened in anticipation and their lips met again in a soft but passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his slid around her waist, holding her close to him. When they broke apart she cuddled close to him, enjoying his warmth and the feel of his strong arms wrapped securely around her. Within his embrace she felt safe and happy as though she could barely remember the reason for her previous sadness. He suddenly jerked away from her. She jumped, looking around for any kind of disturbance and quickly found the source of his panic. Galinda was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips, and in what looked to be a towering temper.

A/N-well, I am so sorry once again for the terrible wait. After I got home from camp I only had a week before school started again and this past semester has been hell on wheels. I also apologize for the shortness. I've been working on another story for a while and I need to get back in the mood of this one. Not sure when you can expect another update but I'll do my best! And in the meantime please review! It's a real motivator for writing new chapters! ;D


End file.
